


a game of telephone...with less telephone

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lime, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: a gift for my dear friend jylcie. she'd had a bad day so i decided to finally make good on my promise to write something for her.the main character is named in this after jylcie's oc. probably extremely out of character and i'm sorry to reine for that. 😂this is suggestive sex but not terribly graphic but also still nsfw i guess?basically reine calls jumin at night to take advantage of that wonderful voice of his 😏
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	a game of telephone...with less telephone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jylcie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jylcie/gifts).

Your fingers moved quickly and easily, the space between the buttons memorized. Of course you knew his number by heart. You'd dialed it enough times by now. Though no one needed to dial phones much anymore, you loved doing so. Just a little bit of extra effort, to make the payoff just a little bit sweeter. 

Because you carried a secret, something you kept hidden behind all the chat rooms and texts. You used those RFA members, allowing yourself to fixate on one and find what some would call sick pleasure out of their oblivious nature. But your favorite was Jumin. The stoic business man never reacted, kept his heart under lock and key. But it was the gap in his intelligence in every other aspect aside from his own emotions that drew you to him. A genius in business. Intelligent and shrewd, he ruled negotiations. But even with your most obvious flirting, he didn't bat an eye.

Learning his schedule hadn't been easy. He kept odd hours, especially for a businessman whose work schedule could be easily predicted. But the risk of getting caught, and the extra dose of thrill when you caught him during his rare sleeping hours was like a drug to you. 

You listened to the ringing on the other line. When he slept, he tended to answer during the fourth ring. Yes, even when asleep, he was a man of habit. When he picked up, you practically felt the exhale on the other end of the phone. You could swear you felt the breath on your skin, lifting the soft bumps in its wake. You shivered when you heard, no, felt that exhalation. Such a soft sound. But the slightest hint of him losing composure. When he breathed like that, you knew you'd won. You'd woken him from his sleep. 

"Reine?" he spoke softly always but when just waking up, it was deeper, it struck deep within you. You gasped silently, your legs squirming. It felt so, so good to you. 

"Jumin," you spoke slowly, deliberately. Imagining you were saying his name to his face. On top of him. Him, still oblivious to your desires, but you'd soon show him. Your hands would tell him all he needed the know when you'd pull that tie from his neck.

"What is it?" he asked. Your time would be over far too soon, now. As always. Though groggy when he first roused, it took him very little time to regain his senses. But while he was like this, you could lead him. You could bring those sounds from him that would normally be reserved for much more intimate moments. 

You took a lungful of air, allowing him to hear you. 

He breathed in, unknowingly led by your advance. Oh, how you'd love to elict a sharper intake of breath. When you undid his shirt buttons with your teeth, he'd suck that air in past his teeth. The thought of his teeth, of being on top of him, in control of that poor obvious man as he realized precisely what you wanted… Your own breathing stuttered as you felt that rush of arousal course through you. You'd be the predator. He'd realize, see the look in your eyes. He would know he's your prey but he'd also know at that moment that he wanted to be. As controlled as every aspect in his life had been, you'd be that wild card. The rogue that caught him by surprise. He'd have no defenses against you and he'd give in, wanting the chaos you wrought. 

"Reine," he said again. He always spoke so slowly. You could  _ feel _ his words, like his touch on your skin. You felt it where you dreamed he'd touch, your thighs. The tops at first but his hands would wander, seeking the heat between them. When he spoke your name like that, the ghosts of his hands pried your legs apart. You shifted on your bed, your own hands twitching to do as you longed he'd do. But no. You never allowed yourself to be touched at these moments. It was no one but you and Jumin. It was a game of risks. You risked being caught. Of him learning of your twisted game. Of him waking up before you found that release you sought. But high risk meant high reward. And oh, on those nights when you never needed to touch yourself, when his voice alone pushed you over the edge… Those nights were the sweetest. The ones you longed for. The reason you still pushed your luck, week after week. 

"Jumin," you breathed out, your voice heavy with want. But surely he was still asleep enough to let that go. "Tell me what you dreamed," you said, just needing his voice. 

"I rarely dream, or recall my dreams," he began, but truthfully you weren't entirely listening. Not to the words. Just the voice. The way he spoke. The way his voice carried over the phone, somehow still reverberated within you. The longing in you reached a fever pitch, your legs twitching and sliding, desperate to release the pressure. You could feel him beneath you, still. Knowing he wanted you. He'd be bare before you, his clothes thrown off with abandon as you wanted your meal. You'd see him, exposed beneath you, longing for you to finish the deed. For you to pounce and consume him. You both wanted it. You'd poise yourself above him, ready, waiting. He'd know, then, that he'd need to ask for it. To simply say your name but to speak it in a way that communicated what he'd never been able to before. To say your name and express those things he'd long kept so hidden, he himself was unaware of them. Until you came along. Until you opened him up. And his lips, those perfect lips would part. And you'd bring your face close to his. Your eyes would meet, yours alight with the thrill of conquest, his would show his understanding of everything, finally. And he'd give himself up with your name. A small enough thing but it would be the final step. You'd finally take him in, everything he had to offer. His faults, his trauma, everything there was. You'd accept it all. 

Your head craned back, your fantasy playing out before you behind your closed eyes. You could feel everything. But it was still a phantom, a dream. Jumin had stopped talking on the other end of the phone but you still chased that illusion with reckless abandon. 

"Reine." The sound of your name from him brought you crashing, this time almost violent with how much you longed for it to be real. But for now, it was just a game. You, in control yet at the mercy of his own ignorance of the situation. "Why do you call me to say nothing?" You heard him ask as you drifted down from your high. Oh, that poor, sweet man. You were at each other's mercy and he simply had no idea. 

"I value our time together, Jumin. Someday, I hope you will, too." 

There was a period of silence on the other end. "I do value our conversations, Reine. But I wonder sometimes if these truly count as conversations. Wouldn't it be more meaningful if we actually spoke?" 

"Then I'll call you again tomorrow. And we can discuss a cat business." 

"Now that sounds like a worthwhile use of time. Then you'll excuse me." The other line went dead as Jumin ended the call. 

You smiled at the phone in your hand. "And someday, Jumin, I'll show you an even more worthwhile use of our time together," you promised. 


End file.
